Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove Spank Shanti For Not Letting Them Cuddle Her
One day after school, Shanti was charged with helping her aunts, Gadget Hackwrench, Tammy, and Foxglove, while her father, Prince Henry Charming, went to the store. Things were going well for the first hour. Shanti sat at the dining room table and did her homework while Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove watched TV and drank peppermint tea in the living room. After the first hour, the American girl mouse, the female squirrel, and the female bat wanted to cuddle with Shanti, but she was still working on her homework. The Female Rescue Rangers didn't like that answer and asked her a few more times until Shanti snapped at them and told them no very sternly and called them "silly, empty-headed females." Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove were not amused at what just happened and threatened to tell Charming when he got back home. This terrified Shanti because she knew that she would get belted for sure if Charming found out that she called Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove names. She begged her aunts not to tell Charming and said that she would do anything. Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove thought about it for a moment and then decided that if she was to be spanked by them, then they wouldn't tell Charming. Shanti thought she was getting off pretty easily and agreed to their terms. Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove each grabbed one of Shanti's wrists and her hair and led her to the living room. Gadget turned off the TV while she, Tammy, and Foxglove sat on the couch side by side and patted their laps. Shanti was about to hop up when she was stopped by the female Rescue Rangers. They demanded that she pull her sarong down for a spanking. Shanti refused, and Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove threatened to tell on her. Shanti reluctantly agreed and obeyed her three aunts. She pulled her skirt and underwear down and laid over their laps. Gadget started spanking her first. Shanti was shocked that the slaps actually hurt. About a minute went by, and it was starting to get uncomfortable. Just as it was getting bad, the spanking stopped. Shanti sighed in relief as she started to get up. She was suddenly stopped and told that was only half of her punishment because Tammy and Foxglove still had to go. Shanti whimpered, but obeyed, as she re-positioned herself near Tammy. The spanking from Tammy hurt much more since it was compounded from Gadget's spanking. It got the the point where Shanti was squirming and tearing up. Finally, the spanking ended, and Shanti was relieved. But it was not over yet! For it was still Foxglove's turn to spank Shanti. Once Shanti scooched down near Foxglove, Foxglove started paddling Shanti's butt. Now her butt was on fire since Foxglove's slaps were combined with Gadget and Tammy's slaps, and Shanti was crying like a baby. Once the spanking was over, she was sniffling and rubbing her sore butt as she was told that she could get up. She pulled her skirt and underwear back up and hugged her aunts. They said that they forgave her and sent her on her way. Not before a short trip to her room in the attic, though! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aunts/Uncles Spanking Nieces